


Cool and Sharp Things

by russiazilla



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I mean, M/M, what else is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russiazilla/pseuds/russiazilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iori is worried that Riku has been avoiding him lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool and Sharp Things

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the main bulk of this fic last year when I didn’t even know when iori’s bday was and now here I am… the pacing is kinda wonky since I rushed to finish and post today lmao anyway happy birthday u giant tsundere nerd
> 
> also they live in a company dorm right? I didn't make that up did I

Iori was feeling restless.

Riku had been avoiding him lately. Excusing himself immediately after practice, deliberately eating his meals at off-hours, heading into town on his own despite Iori’s insistent worry that he should be accompanied. It all served to irritate Iori, but he had to respect the older boy’s privacy and just bear with it. Besides, Riku got nervous and stressed easily so it wouldn’t do to confront him.

And it also stung when Iori saw Riku chatting happily with Mitsuki on more than one occasion, and, well, if he couldn’t confront Riku, he could certainly ask his brother.

“What are you, his mom?” Mitsuki said jokingly. “You’re upset that Riku’s in his rebellious stage?”

“Of course not,” Iori replied, clearly upset. But it wasn’t like he could tell Mitsuki _why_ he was upset. It wasn’t like he was jealous, no.

Mitsuki clapped him heartily on the back. “Anyway, don’t worry about it! It’s not like he suddenly hates you or anything.”

Iori nodded. “Right,” said. Though now that Mitsuki mentioned it, he was beginning to wonder if maybe Riku _had_ suddenly started to hate him.

\---

A few days later, Iori was heading to a cafe with some school friends when he saw what was unmistakably Riku and the manager heading into a store together. He stopped walking, debating for a second whether he wanted to follow them. 

“What’s wrong, Izumi-kun?” one of his friends asked. “Did you forget something at school?”

Iori shook his head. “No, sorry, I just saw something, that’s all.” Of course it would be silly to go spying on Riku and Tsumugi. He wasn’t worried. Or jealous. And in any case, it was good that Riku wasn’t out and about alone. 

“A pretty girl?” Another friend laughed, but quickly stopped with Iori’s withering glare. “Right, forgot you have your ‘super cute girlfriend’ already.”

“I do not have a girlfriend,” Iori said curtly to deflect attention from the “super cute” part, which _was_ true, receiving some eye rolls and exasperated shrugs in response. “Anyway, let’s get to the cafe before it gets too crowded.”

He did glance one more time at the store before the group turned a corner. He should listen to Mitsuki. Nothing to worry about.

\---

After yet another Riku-less dinner, Iori was studying in his room when there was a hesitant knock on his door.

“Come in,” Iori said, not looking up from his notebook.

The door opened slowly. “Um, Iori…” said a voice Iori didn’t expect to hear. The studying boy swiveled around to look at the guest.

“Nanase-san. What a surprise.”

Riku had only come halfway in, and he used the open door as something to shy behind. He was staring pointedly away from Iori, and had a conflicted expression on his face. “I hope I’m not interrupting you,” he said.

Iori closed his notebook and pushed it aside. Studying could wait. It wasn’t often that Riku came to his room, after all. “Not at all. Why don’t you have a seat?” He gestured to the bed.

“Ah, no, I just came to give you this.” Riku approached Iori and thrust out a large white gift envelope that Iori hadn’t noticed. He flushed. “It’s your birthday coming up, so I got you a present.”

Iori took the envelope and peeked inside.

Riku started babbling. “I didn’t know what you liked so I asked Mitsuki-san and Tsumugi-chan for help, and they recommended this among other things but I still wasn’t really sure…”

Pouring out the contents of the envelope onto his desk, Iori was faced with a neatly wrapped stationery set. The overall theme was a pale blue, decorated here and there with charmingly colored sweets and pastries. It even came with matching cake stickers and candy-patterned mechanical pencil.

“...and you know what, just give that back, this was a mistake after all,” Riku trailed off weakly, losing confidence with each passing second of Iori’s silence.

“...Cute,” Iori muttered.

“What?”

Iori caught Riku’s wrist and gently pulled the boy into a hug. “Thank you, Riku.”

Riku let out a surprised squeak, but awkwardly returned the hug. “Sorry for avoiding you, by the way. I really wanted this to be a surprise, and I didn’t trust my own big mouth, so…”

“Yes, I’m glad you weren’t cheating on me,” Iori said, kissing Riku’s forehead.

“Yeah, I… you thought I was cheating?” Riku huffed, and pouted. “Don’t be silly, I like you the most.” At this admittance, he blushed and tried to wiggle away, to no avail. “A-anyway, happy birthday, Iori.”

Iori chuckled. Riku was definitely the cutest. “I like you the most too, Riku.”

**Author's Note:**

> then they probs go to bed together after this but I am inadequate, so


End file.
